


Immune

by Supernatural Winterwonderland (KneelForLoki)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, F/M, Gentle!Crowley, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Trust, lots of fluff, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneelForLoki/pseuds/Supernatural%20Winterwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought I was Immune...They thought the Vampire blood would've had no effect on me. But they were wrong. It did have an effect. Just not the one it had on other people...then there was this british man...I didn't know who he was, but he was so nice. He helped me. I would have never thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

My gaze wandered around the field I was standing on. Everything was so colorful, almost not natural anymore. The grass was way too green, the sky was way too blue, there was a rainbow, too colorful to be true. The flowers all over the grassfield were in the most beautiful colors, every single one in another color. Some were...not the color flowers should be. There were ones with bright pink petals or ones with dark green petals. There even where some with petals in every single color, every petal in another color.

I looked down at myself to see a long black dress on my body. It was tight around the upper part of my body and it widened where my hips started. I took a step. My dress slid off my feet, revealing them. They were bare and the grass tickled their undersides as I moved.

A small chuckle slipped off my lips before I started running. I just ran towards the woods in the distance. I could feel the wind dancing on my skin, letting the dress smoothly waft around my legs. The grass felt soft under my feet and tickled them with every step I took. A scream of joy easily left my lips and I laughed. I couldn't remember a moment in my life in which I'd been happier than I was right then.

Then there was a voice. A deep, raspy voice with a thick accent. It was a man. I stopped and looked around, but I couldn't see anyone around. Still...this man was calling my name, and the way he said it...like my name was something that hadn't fallen off his lips in centuries, like he would have missed saying it more than anything else. Almost as if it would be something keeping him alive. I heard his voice again, this time closer to me and as I turned around, I could see him. But his face was...it didn't exist. There was a black, blurry hole instead of his face. I took a step back, scared, but he seemed...friendly. I could still hear his voice saying my name and he reached his hand out for me.

"Taylor" His voice sounded so soft, loving, as he said my name.

A smile found it's way onto my lips and I slowly reached my hand out to take his. But as soon as my hand touched his, everything around me went blurry, even him, until everything disappeared in total darknes...

 

I woke up. I opened my eyes but what I saw was nothing. Nothing at all. A sigh left my lips and I leant my head back on the hospital bed, closing my eyes again but nothing changed. Open or closed, it didn't make a difference. And that made me sick. Suddenly I heard muffled voices. I could tell they were close, but my eyes weren't the only part of my body giving up.

This whole thing had started about a year earlier. These men had come to the town I lived in, shortly after one of my bests friends had been found dead, every drop of blood sucked from her body. They had said they were...FBI agents, but I didn't believe one word. They didn't look like FBI agents. They didn't talk like FBI agents. I confronted them. I told them I didn't believe them, I told them what I thought about this whole thing. Vampires. Everyone else would've told me how crazy I am. But not the two of them. They told me...the truth. At least what they called truth. Everything about Vampires, Werewolfs, spirits, demons. I never would have believed it was real, but...it indeed was. They showed me. They showed me the evil of this world. And I was willing to help them. I wanted to do what they did, I wanted to hunt...things. I wanted to make this world a better place. But they wouldn't let me, not at the beginning. They couldn't stop me though. I did my own thing, I went out to go on the hunt. After stealing their book with every small detail how to kill anything evil. Mostely because I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the thing that had killed my best friend. But I didn't think of the things that could happen to me. Not until I was captured by them and dragged into their nest. It must have been days in which I'd been in there. Sometimes one of them came to drink my blood, but they never drank too much, always making sure I wouldn't die, because their leader was out. And only he was allowed to decide wether to kill or turn me. When he came back, I knew immediately. Because the first thing he did, was coming to look at me and try to make a decision. The others said I was lucky. They said it was an honour to be turned by him, but I didn't think so. I didn't want to be turned...and it seemed like my body didn't either. After my blood came in contact with his and got into my system, I passed out and first woke up a week later in my bed, the two hunters watching over me. They told me I would most likely turn into a Vampire and they said, because I was a nice girl, they would give me a chance and test me on anything before they would kill me. It had been the taller man's idea. So they tried. Dead man's blood, they put me into the sunlight, they tried something they called vamptonite and they tried to drive me insane with human blood...nothing worked...then they thought I could be something else if the Vampire poison doesn't have any effect on me. They kept trying. Holy water, silver, their demon knife. They even called their angel-friend to check on me. They cut me with his angel blade, but it didn't have an other effect than a normal knife. Absolutely nothing worked on me. So they thought I was lucky. They thought I was maybe immune. But they were wrong.

Two weeks after they left my sight slowly began to get blurry. I went to a doctor, but they couldn't find anything. With every day I openend my eyes my sight got worse until I one day opened my eyes and didn't see a change from them being closed. Everything was just black. Also when I still was able to see, I noticed I got paler and paler by day. I also felt myself getting weaker. My hands were always shaking and my grip got weaker. I dropped cups almost every day, so at some point I replaced them by plastic ones. But once my sight was gone completely...I could do nothing but ask my brother to help me in the house. It was weird though. I could only lie in bed all day and complain about my shitty life. But only after a week...there was a day when my brother didn't come home. I stood up off the bed to try and find him. I even left the house, but only a few steps out I was stopped. It didn't take me long to find out that these in front of me were police officers. They told me my brother had had a car accident...he was dead before the ambulance arrived. As I told them about my situation, they came to help me pack some things before they took me to the hospital. I didn't want to at first, but eventually I gave in. Since then my hearing started to shrink aswell. And still no one knew why.

The voices got louder and I could tell they were right inside my room by now. I recognized my doctor's voice...the other one...It sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Hello, Darling, are you awake?" The familiar voice asked.

"Me?" I wanted to know. I heard a low chuckle from the man.

"Of course you, who else?" He says. This deep raspy voice, this thick accent.

Suddenly I knew where I knew the voice from. I heard him in my dream. His voice was the voice that had been calling for me.

"Do I...know you?" I asked softly and just half a second later I heard the door close. For a second I was scared he would have left, but then I felt the bed sink in beside me a little and I knew he was still there. I turned my head towards him and blinked, just for a second hoping that I would be able to see again when my eyes opened. But no, of course not.

"Not yet, darling" He said. I frowned a little.

"Not yet? So I will get to know you? Who even are you?" I asked him. For a few seconds it was quiet, then he started to talk again.

"My name is Crowley" He said and it almost seemed as if he would've hesistated to tell me his name.

"Crowley? Well, my name is-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I already know your name, Taylor" He said. I bit my lip a little.

"Okay I will formulate the question I just asked you new...Did we meet before?" I ask him.

"No" He answers simply.

"Then how do you know my name?" I want to know, frowning.

"I usually do good research on people or things that interest me, you know" I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"So I'm interesting for you?"

"Indeed you are. But that's something we'll discuss at another time. Now...do you need something?" He asked me. I was surprised by the question. Why would he want to help me with anything? Why would he want to do anything for me? Any why exactly was I interesting to him? Could it be that he knew- No...how could he possibly know about the vampire thing? I shook my head a little to get rid of the thoughts, then I turned my head to where I thought he was.

"I uh...could actually need some coffe right now...if you...wouldn't mind..." I mumbled. I suddenly felt a touch on my cheek and my head was turned a little bit more right.

"Here I am, love" Crowley said and again I could kinda hear this smirk in on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew they were red. He laughed softly at that.

"So, coffee? Sugar? Milk?" He asked me.

"Uh...y-yea, both..." I mumbled.The pressure left the bed as he stood up.

"Good, I'll be right back" He said and I heard his steps moving away from me, but after that I didn't hear the door open or close.

"Crowley?" I asked, thinking he was still there, but there was no reply, so I figured my ears maybe had given in again for some seconds.


	2. Company

Crowley didn't return that day, although he did send someone else to bring me my coffee and the message that he had to leave because of some problems in his firm. Yes...of course...problems in his firm. To me that simply sounded like I wasn't as interesting as he thought I was at first. And this thought was the reason why I didn't expect him to show up the next day. Accordingly surprised was I when I heard his voice.

“You look terribly pale, love, did you eat anything today?” He asked, and I could tell he was standing right beside my bed.

I winced a little and turned my head to where I thought he was. Just as he did the day before, he corrected the direction I was facing. His fingers lingered on my cheek for a few more seconds before he let them slide down my jaw, where the touch broke and he took his hand away. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

“Hospital food is horrible, did you ever try? I won't eat that voluntarily” I said.

“I see” He replied.

I could practically feel his gaze linger on me for several seconds.

“Did you get my coffee yesterday?” He asked then.

I nodded slowly.

“Yes and your...message” I said “Problems in your firm, huh?”

“Yea, It was pretty important...one of our...costumers needed a special...treatment” He explained to me.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, really” For a few seconds it was quiet, then I felt the weight on the bed shift as he sat down beside me.

“So...you didn't just leave because you realized how boring I actually am?” I wanted to know.

“Boring?” He asked “You're not boring. There are definitely things way more interesting about you than you could even know. Especially interesting for someone like me”

“Someone like you? Could you describe 'someone like you'?” I raised an eyebrow.

Again silence for some seconds, then he stood up again.

“Not yet” He said.

“Why not yet? I know nothing about you...you're just...here and I don't even know why I'm talking to you” I heard him walk through the room a little, until the sound of his steps stopped.

I assumed he stopped by the window.

“You have to understand I'm...a little suspicious, mostly curious though...” I added. He sighed.

“You know my name, that's all that's important for now. I will tell you more once the right time's there” Was his reply.

I closed my eyes with a sigh and shook my head a little before leaning my head back against the wall. I opened my eyes again and once again noticed that there wouldn't be a change from my eyes being closed.

“Can you tell me why exactly I am interesting to you?” I asked, not expecting a positive answer from him.

“Not without revealing some of myself to you as well, so no, I can't” He replied.

“Of course...” I mumbled.

Again I sighed and we were both quiet, until I heard his steps again as he crossed the room slowly to come back to me.

“You will know about me soon enough...but let me tell you, I know enough about you” He said.

“How...?” I wanted to know as I felt his warm hand on my arm.

“How do I know you? I know many people. I have good contacts, I have a lot of people working for me and giving me information” He explained to me.

“...Are you some kind of secret agent?” I asked, simply because that was the only thing coming to my mind right then.

A small chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat and he rubbed my arm lightly.

“No, nowhere near that” He said.

The next thing coming to my mind was that he was some kind of Mafia boss, but I wouldn't say that. What if he really was? What if he would kill me if he thought I knew something? What if that was the reason why I was interesting to him??

“Anyway, food? You hungry?” He wanted to know.

I turned my head towards where I thought where he was.

“Uh...y-yea, kinda...” I said “Actually I'm really hungry...”

“Come on then, I'll take you out” He stood up again.

“How? I can't even walk properly” I rolled my eyes slightly.

“Ever heard of something called a wheelchair?”

“O-Of course” I felt my cheeks heat up a little again of embarrassment “Still, I can't see anything, I need help while eating...” I mumbled.

Of course I didn't like that, of course it was embarrassing to me, needing help for...everything. I needed help to stand up, I needed help to move, I needed help to eat, I even needed help to use the toilet or take a shower.

“I can help you” He said.

“With something like that you need to have a lot of trust into the person helping you...How can I trust you if I don't even know who you really are?” I asked.

He sighed.

“Alright, then I'll take you out sometime else” He said and I heard him slowly stepping away.

“Where are you going?” I wanted to know.

He stopped in his tracks.

“Should I stay?” He asked me. I thought for a moment.

“I don't know...although your company is nice” I said.

 

**POV Change: Crowley**

 

I watched her silently as she thought about an answer to my question. She was a beautiful girl, to be honest. Especially when she was thinking about something. I had been watching her for some time before I decided to show myself to her. Well, “show” probably wasn't the right word, according to her situation. Every time she thought, there was that small frown on her face. Her eyebrows lowered in between her eyes although the corners of her mouth would always curl up a little. And every time her eyes got even more turbid than they usually were and right in those moments you would know that she was lost in her own world. But it didn't get that far that time.

“I don't know...although your company is nice” she said.

“My company?” I repeated with a raised eyebrow and she nodded. “How is my company nice?” I wanted to know.

“You're the only one who ever seemed to care for me since I'm here, you're the only one giving me company in almost one year” She explained to me.

Of course I knew that. I knew almost everything about her. But the most important thing I knew was her 'disease'. That was the part of her that was important to me. If I could have found a way how to get the pathogen and concentrate them...I would have had a good weapon against the Vampires I was fighting back then.

“What about your family?” I asked her.

“My parents are too far away, my brother died...almost a year ago...” She mumbled.

“I'm sorry for that” I said.

Of course I wasn't. Letting her brother die was the best thing I could have possibly done. He had been in my way. She might have not known it, but her brother was a hunter, and he was keeping her away from any demons as well as he anyhow could. And that was not acceptable for my plans. I needed to get closer to her. I needed to get her to trust me, because other way she would never let me take her blood to get the pathogen I needed. Surely I could just kill her to get her blood, but...there was something she had keeping me from doing that. Something about her...

“No problem I just...miss him sometimes...he was just great” She smiled a little, obviously sinking into memories of her dead brother.

I watched her as a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, giving her pale face a nice and kinda content expression. Then she sat up and let her head drop, facing her hands. The dark curls of her hair barely touched her shoulders, dancing around her face lightly.

“Can you...get me something to eat? A salad maybe?” She asked me then, her face turning towards me again, revealing her eyes.She would have such beautiful green eyes if they weren't clouded by her blindness.

I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't think something like that about some human.

“Of course” I replied and looked at her.

“Any special wishes?” She slowly shook her head.

“No, thank you” she smiled softly at me, this time actually looking into the right direction.

I smiled a little at that.

“Alright, I'll be back later” I said and slowly started walking towards the door.

“Crowley?” She stopped me and I stood, turning around to her again.

“Yes, Taylor?” I looked at her, seeing her smile.

“Will you actually come back this time?” She asked teasingly.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Yes, I promise” I said.

“Good, thank you” She said softly and smiled.

I turned around once again, making sure my steps were audible for her as I left the room through the door.


	3. Dancing

**POV: Taylor**

 

Crowley actually did return that day, although then we didn't talk much. We mostly sat in silence and listened. Listened to the sounds coming in through the window, listened to the sounds coming in through the door. Just sometimes Crowley would tell me about a sound that I couldn't hear.

“...What time's it?” I asked him after hours.

It took him a few seconds to reply.

“10:20 pm” he said.

I nodded slowly. So it was already dark outside...had we really spent that much time together? It had surely felt like nothing. Time had gone by so fast, like it always does when you feel comfortable or have fun. And I really did feel comfortable with Crowley around.

“When do you have to leave?” I asked him softly.

“Do you want me to leave?” He sat down beside me again.

“No, not really” I turn my head towards him “Am I looking into the right direction?” I chuckled a little.

“Just a little bit to the left, love” He said and I could practically hear the grin on his face.

I corrected to the left and grinned at him.

“Now?” I asked softly.

“Perfect” He said.

Again there was silence in which I kept my head turned to him and I assumed he was looking at me too.

“Crowley?” I then asked softly.

“Hm?”

I blinked a few times.

“N-Nothing, sorry...” I mumbled.

“Just tell me what you want, Taylor” He said, but he didn't sound rough, not at all.

“...can you just uh...describe to me what you look like? So I have...kind of a mental image” I asked him.

For a few second there was only silence and I already wanted to say something again, when he finally spoke up.

“Some people say blind people can make mental images through contact. When they touch someone's face they can make a mental image of it, you know?” He explained to me.

“I've never tried that...” I mumbled.

“Well, do you want to try?” He asked me.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

“Y-You mean....”

“Yea, come on, it's no big deal” He gently took my hand, guiding it up to his face until my palm lay against his cheek.

I felt something tickle my hand and I assumed it was some stubbly beard. I slowly reached up with my other hand aswell and placed my palm on his other cheek. Yes, definitely a stubble. My hand slowly wandered down his chin before I moved both my hands up his face. It seemed like he had quite a round face. My hands moved further up until they met his hair. Short hair, interesting.

“What color are your eyes?” I asked softly.

“Green” He replied and I felt the vibrations of his voice through his head.

I smiled softly and started moving my hands over his face again.

“I kinda feel weird doing this...” I mumbled.

“Yea, feels weird too” He chuckled slightly.

I blushed again and moved my fingers over his eyelids before lightly stroking over his nose and cheeks, until my fingers met his lips. My fingers lingered there a few seconds before I eventually moved my hands away.

“So, what do you say?” He asked.

Again I could feel my cheeks heat up and I lowered my head.

“U-uhm...as far as I can tell now...you...you're pretty handsome...” I said quietly and blushed more.

“Hmm yea, you could say that” I could almost hear the grin on his face.

I turned my head towards him again.

“Little narcissistic, huh?” I smirked slightly.

“Is that a bad thing?” He grinned still

“Not always” I replied simply.

He chuckled slightly and so did I.

“Can you tell me more about you now?” I asked after a few seconds of silence.

He sighed and I felt something brush against my hand before he took my hand in his.

“Taylor, I know you want to know who I am, what I do and why I'm here beside you, but trust me, if I would tell you...” His voice trailed off.

“Then what? Who ever you are, Crowley, I can accept anything, I promise” I interlocked my fingers with his.

He laughed drily and let go of my hand.

“No you wouldn't...not that”

“I believe I would, why don't you just tell me?” I asked softly, trying to take his hand again, but I couldn't find it.

It wasn't near anymore. And he didn't reply.

“Crowley?” I asked into the room.

Again he didn't reply. I reached out, trying to grip onto him. He wasn't there.

I sighed, assuming he had left, but I didn't know how, or when.

 

It was one of those. One of those dreams full of colors. I knew it was a dream because I could see. If it wouldn't have been a dream, I wouldn't have been able to see, even if I would've preferred it not to be like that.

And he was there. Crowley was there, beside me all the time. I didn't know why he was such a huge part of my dreams. And now I already had kind of an image of his face. I knew what he could look like and now that I saw this mental image my mind had made when I put my hands on his face...I loved it. I loved what he looked like to me, even although I knew it probably wasn't what he really looked like...

“Taylor”, he said.

His voice echoed from the walls of the room we were in suddenly.

I looked around to see the room. The walls were a deep red, the floor was black and wooden. The room was empty except from him, me and an old record player.

I looked at him again and he smiled at me, reaching his hand out for me. I couldn't help but smile back and I took his hand. He pulled me closer and held me in a dancing position.

I blushed lightly.

“Crowley, I can't dance” I whispered, but he didn't seem to care.

The music started on it's own and he took a first step, leading me perfectly so my feet moved and I didn't even have to think about the steps I had to take.

I couldn't help but keep smiling as we danced.

It felt like hours and I loved every second of it. We just danced, staring into each others eyes, not saying a word.

After some time he started quietly humming along to the song and soon, the record player stopped and his humming and our steps on the wooden floor were the only things echoing through the room.

Then he stopped moving and slowly pulled me close to his chest. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes with a soft sigh, he kept humming.

 

I opened my eyes, waking up to darkness and soft, deep humming. It was obviously Crowley, I recognized his voice. But that song...It was the same one as in my dream.

How could he possibly know about that song?

Well, maybe I had just dreamed about it because I heard him hum it subconsciously.

Suddenly he stopped and I assumed he noticed I woke up.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked softly.

I nodded slowly.

“Quite” I smiled, but blushed as I thought about my dream.

“Had a nice dream?” He wanted to know and I knew he was smiling.

I nodded again, smiling still.

“It was perfect” I said softly.

“What did you dream about?”

Now I hesitated a little before I opened my mouth again, deciding to be honest. Maybe I was lucky and he felt similar about me.

“You...” I mumbled, blushing.

“Me?” He wanted to know.

I nodded slowly.

“Uh yes...I mean...we were...dancing” I blushed more.

For a few seconds it was quiet, then he started laughing slightly.

“What's so funny?” I sat up and looked at him.

“Nothing” He said, I guess he was smiling.

“Then why are you laughing at me?” I pouted slightly.

“I'm not laughing at you. I'm just...laughing. It's cute that you dream of dancing with me” I could kinda hear the smirk on his face.

I blushed and turned my head away.

“You know, we could make that reality” He said then.

I turned towards him again.

“Y-you mean...you want to dance with me?” I asked, not really believing him.

“Of course”

I smiled slightly, but my smile faded quickly.

“I can't even stand on my own...” I mumbled “I can't dance...” I sighed.

After a second I felt something against my hand and soon he took my hand in his, then moved it up towards his face and rested his lips against the back of my hand.

“I will hold you tight and safe, you won't fall, you won't stumble, and if you do, you can rest against my chest” He said softly.

I blushed brightly.

“Th-Thank you, Crowley” I mumbled.

I felt him smile against my hand.

“No problem, love” He kissed my hand gently before slowly lowering it to the bed again, although he still held it.

A smile tugged on the corners of my lips and I still had my head turned towards him.

“How much I would just love to see you now...” I whispered.

“And I wished you could see me” I was almost sure he smirked “I'm quite handsome, you gotta know”

I chuckled.

“I'm sure you are”

I slowly raised my hand up and placed it on his cheek. I could feel his smile, but it faded slowly as I moved closer to him, sitting up more as I leaned my face in towards his, closing my eyes of instinct.

He pulled away before our lips were able to touch.

“I'm sorry” He said, standing up and letting go of me.

I opened my eyes again, my head still turned towards him before I slowly turned my head away and dropped it. I shook my head slowly.

“No...no I'm sorry...” I whispered.

“...I'll better leave” He said and I could hear him slowly stepping away and towards the door.

I just nodded.

“Yea...you better leave....” I mumbled and sighed.

I heard the door close, then it was quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long ._.  
> Had rly a lot to do  
> Next chapter will come faster, i promise!


	4. Deal

Crowley didn't show up in weeks and the affection I had started to feel for him made me worry about him, quite a lot. At first I had been angry, then I got worried...

I was almost sure he stayed away because he knew what I felt for him now. Although it had seemed to me that he felt similar towards me. Well, as it seemed, I had been wrong.

But I missed him. I really did and actually that was no surprise to me. I knew I loved him, although it was probably stupid. I didn't know him enough, I didn't really know who he was. But still.

Everytime the door to my room opened I hoped I would hear his voice greeting me or making some teasing comment about what I looked like or anything.

But everytime I was disappointed. The only persons coming into my room were doctors or nurses. Until one day the door opened and I heard a familiar voice. Two voices, to be honest.

“I swear, if we're in the wrong room again, Dean”

“Sam, shut up” I sat up slowly and opened my eyes although nothing changed.

I turned my head towards them, frowning a little.

“What are you two doing here?” I asked them, confused.

“Wait, we know you!” Dean said and I heard them both coming closer.

“Yes of course. It's been some but yea” I said, still confused.

I heard them dragging the chairs across the floor until they stopped on both sides of my bed. I turned my head from one side to the other, hoping to seem like I looked at them.

“Taylor, right?” Sam asked and I turned my head to the side where his voice came from.

Slowly I nodded my head, fiddling with my hands.

“Weren't you the girl who was immune against vampire poison?” Dean wanted to know.

Turning my head towards him I nodded again.

“Why are you in hospital?” Sam again.

I sighed.

“Can't you both move on one side so I don't have to turn my head everytime one of you talks? Or I'll just keep my head straight forward, I can't see you anyways” I mumbled.

“What do you mean you can't see us?” Dean asked.

"I'm blind, dumbass” I replied.

For a few seconds they were quiet, then Sam spoke up again.

“Blind? How did this happen?” I could hear sympathy in his voice, sympathy I didn't want.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

“I don't know. My sight got worse and worse until everything went black and never lit up again” I said.

“When did this start?” Dean wanted to know.

“A short time after you left. I also can't hear as well as I could before and my heart and body got weaker” I explained to them.

Again there was silence, then they stood up.

“We'll be right back” Sam said and I heard them leave.

I sighed and shook my head slightly. I was curious what they would be talking about but well. I couldn't stand up to follow them and find out and I highly doubted they would tell me if I asked them. I waited a few minuted until they came back.

“What did you talk about?” I wanted to know when they sat down again, just trying my luck.

“Nothing important” Dean said and rubbed my arm gently.

I sighed.

“It was so obvious that you would say something like that” I mumbled, shaking my head.

“...Taylor, do you know someone called Crowley?” Sam asked.

I tensed up at the name and for a moment, I was tempted to lie and tell him I wouldn't know Crowley, but eventually I decided to tell the truth.

“Yes, I know Crowley” I said.

“How do you know him?” Dean wanted to know.

Closing my eyes for a moment I sighed and dropped my head.

“Why do you need to know? What does he have to do with you?” I lifted my head again.

For a moment there was silence again and I assumed the brothers looked at each other.

“We...work with him” Sam said eventually.

“He's a hunter?” I frowned.

“No, He's-” Dean suddenly stopped talking.

“Hello, boys” It was definitely Crowley talking...I just didn't know how he got there suddenly.

“Crowley” Actually we all spoke up at the same time.

All of us sounded surprised. Sam and Dean were kinda angry aswell, although I didn't know why. I was relieved. I finally knew he was alright, and he came back.

“Boys, leave” For a moment nothing happened, then the chairs beside my bed moved and Sam and Dean stood up.

“Let me talk to her alone for a moment” Crowley said and after a second or two, they left the room.

Crowley sighed and I heard him take a few steps.

“Where were you...?” I asked and I was surprised about my own voice. It was quiet and weak, almost trembling and it broke at the end.

I felt my eyes burn before a single tear slipped down my cheek. My head dropped slowly.

For a moment the sound of Crowley's steps stopped, then it came back as he took quick steps towards me. He sat down on the bed beside me and took my face into his hands, placing each hand on one of my cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe the tear off my cheek while he held my head up and I sobbed quietly.

“Why are you crying?” He wanted to know, his voice soft.

“I-I was so worried...I didn't know where you were, I didn't know If you were alright o-or even alive” I sobbed.

“Shh...I'm always alright” he whispered, stroking with his thumbs over my cheekbones gently.

“You were gone for so long I-” I shook my head slightly.

“Now I'm back, I I won't ever leave for so long again, I promise” He said.

I nodded.

“O-Okay” I whispered.

“Now stop crying, love, you're way prettier when you're smiling” He stroked my cheeks again.

I couldn't help but smile slightly.

“That's way better” He said.

I sighed softly and looked down, still smiling a little.

“Do you want to go out? For a walk? I'll get a wheelchair for you” He said softly.

I nodded gently and smiled slightly.

“That would be great” I said.

He stroked my cheek again before he stood up, but his hands were still on my cheeks. I kept smiling slightly, my head turned towards him. He moved forward and then I felt something on my forehead.

His lips. I could tell that because the stubble on his chin was tickling me slightly.

I blushed deeply.

“Crowley...” I whispered, my cheeks still deep red.

“Yes, love?” I could feel him smirk against my forehead.

“What are you doing?” I wanted to know.

“Isn't that obvious?” He asked.

“Okay, why are you doing it?”

“Why am I kissing your head? Because I can't give you the kiss you want” He replied.

I blushed again, but before I could say anything he moved away and left the room. A soft smile formed on my lips and I shook my head, letting my head drop again.

He can't give me the kiss I want...did he mean when I tried to kiss him? Why couldn't he give me that kiss? Why couldn't he just kiss me?

I sighed a little, then I looked up again as the door opened and Crowley entered. I also heard something else move across the floor, I assumed it was the wheelchair Crowley had talked about before.

“So, now we take a walk outside. The weather's quite beautiful and it's warm outside” He informed me.

I nodded and smiled slightly.

“I'll help you into the wheelchair” He said and walked over to me, taking my hand gently.

I gripped onto his arm with both my hands as he pulled me up slowly. He picked me up, one arm around my shoulders, the other around my legs.

Again I blushed, moving my arms around his neck. A few seconds later he put me don in the wheelchair and I let go of him, smiling slightly.

“Thank you” I said softly.

“No problem” He stood behind the wheelchair, then started pushing it out of the room.

It felt nice to be pushed around in a wheelchair, compared to lying in bed all day it was fun, at least I could feel some movement. I smiled, closing my eyes.

He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes, trying to figure out why he had stopped, but I couldn't see, as usual, but there also was no sound or anything else that would tell me where we were. Then there was a small sound before he started pushing the wheelchair forward again, but only after a few seconds he stopped again.

I frowned.

“Elevator” He said.

I guess he had seen my confused face and decided to explain where we were.

“Oh” I said and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and about a minute later the elevator stopped and Crowley pushed the wheelchair out into the hall. Soon later we stopped again for a second or two...and then I could feel it. I could feel the wonderfully warm sunbeams on my face and I could smell the fresh air. I closed my eyes out of instinct and stretched my face up, enjoying the sun on my face.

Crowley pushed the wheelchair out and then he just walked around, always pushing me around on the wheelchair in front of him. I kept smiling, even when Crowley stopped again. My eyes were still closed and my head leant back.

Crowley gently took my hand. He was sitting beside me, on a bench or something, I guess.

“This is really nice...” I said softly.

He agreed with a soft hum.

“Told you the weather's beautiful” I chuckled softly and intertwined my fingers with his.

“Yes you did...” I smiled still “We should do this more often...go out and enjoy the sun, the rain, wind, anything”

Crowley stroked over the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Sounds good”

“Deal?” I asked, smiling.

“...Deal” He replied after a few seconds.

I smiled.


	5. The End

For three months Crowley came almost every day to visit me. And every second day we went out for an hour. Now and then he would even take me to a restaurant, although he had to help me to eat.

I always was happy when he came to visit me. But lately I had to pretend being happy.

After some new tests, the doctors had been able to tell me, how long I still had to live...but I aswell had noticed before, that my time was coming. I was nearing the end.

I had noticed my body getting weaker. With every day breathing got a little harder and my heartbeat got a little heavier.

And now that I knew for sure...I wanted at least tell the person I loved what I felt for him...I had to tell him.

He probably already knew after I tried to kiss him, but I needed to really make it clear.

Until now it seemed like he hadn't noticed I got weaker, and I tried to hide it as good as possible. I didn't want him to worry about me...I didn't know why he would anyways but...no, we were friends, he would...he would worry...I kinda hoped so. I might sound selfish, that I hoped he would maybe worry about me...but I really did hope for that.

“Taylor? You alright?” Crowley asked me.

My head snapped up and turned towards him.

“Y-Yea, everything's alright!” I said quickly, maybe too quickly.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, then I felt him move. He moved over, sitting closer to me, then he took my hand.

“Are you sure? You seem so...so far away” I knew he looked at me.

“I'm just thinking...” I mumbled.

“Care to tell me what's on your mind?” He asked.

I sighed and shook my head, then lifted it up and smiled slightly, even if It was faked, I very much hoped he didn't notice that.

“It's not important” I said softly, smiling at him.

He gently brushed his thumb over the back of my hand.

“Okay” He said softly and I shuffled over a little to make more space for him.

He sat properly and I heard a quiet dull sound before he leant back against the pillow beside me. I guess he took off his shoes so he wouldn't make the bed dirty. It wasn't something rare that he would lie beside me. Sometimes he would even hold me in his arms, and these were the moments I enjoyed most. Being close to him, feeling his heat and the small, enjoyable weight of his head on top of mine.

I smiled at the thought of that. He seemed to look at me, because I heard him chuckle before he spoke.

“What are you smiling about now?” He asked me.

“The way you always hold me” I admitted quietly, turning my head to him again.

For a few seconds nothing happened, then he wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on my waist before he pulled me closer. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine. I smiled, loving the enjoyable weight of his head. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh.

I knew that would have probably been the best moment to tell him about my feelings for him, but...no, it wasn't. It was one of the rare really beautiful moments in my life. One of the really beautiful moments with him, where I felt truly happy.

So I simply kept my eyes closed and my mouth shut so I wouldn't ruin the moment. The moment I loved so much. He rubbed my arm gently, like he sometimes would when we were like this. It was as if he would want to calm me from something. Something he didn't know what it was, something maybe even I didn't know what it was. But it did indeed calm me. Every single time.

I really loved the effect he had on me. Everything about it.

I loved how he could calm me everytime, even if I wasn't upset about anything.

I loved how his touch made my stomach and skin tingle.

I loved how his head felt on top of mine.

I loved him.

I loved him so much...

And I knew I needed to tell him.

Just not now.

I just wanted a few more minutes with him.

A few...more...minutes.....

...

 

......

 

.........

 

...Where was I?...

 

It was obvious I couldn't see, it was normal, I was used to it...

But I really didn't know where I was.

Nothing around me felt familiar.

Not the mattress beneath me, not the pillow under my head, not the blanket covering me, not the sheets on the bed...not the smell in the air.

But it was warm...I almost couldn't bear the heat under the blanket.

I squirmed slightly, squeezing my eyes shut before opening them. It was just still a normal reaction.

“Shh...calm down...everything is alright, my dear” Someone said softly and seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed immediately, recognizing Crowley.

“Crowley...” I whispered and sighed in relief, lying back again.

He sat down beside me and gently took my hand, stroking over the back of my hand with his thumb gently.

Again, he was calming me and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

“What happened? Where am I?” I wanted to know.

Crowley sighed.

“You're at my place, I...I brought you here after...you almost died in that hospital” I tensed.

“I almost...died?” I kind of choked on the last word.

He just stroked over my hand again.

“I took care of you. The doctors couldn't.” He said then.

“...Thank you” I whispered, my head turned downwards.

“No need to thank me, darling” He said softly.

I swallowed heavily.

“Crowley, I...I think you know now...but...I am nearing the end and...I don't have much time left...” I mumbled.

“Taylor” He said softly.

I didn't listen, I just continued.

“A-and before I die, I need to tell you...”

“Taylor” He said again, this time a little louder.

“I just...I need you to know...” I lifted my head to look towards him “I need you to know...”

“Taylor! You're not going to die!” He said and cupped my face in his hands.

“You are not going to die! You will stay here with me, right here where we are, understood?” He asked.

I kept my head turned towards him, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as I nodded.

“O-Okay...” I whispered in a broken voice.

Suddenly, he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I sobbed quietly and wrapped my arms around him slowly. He held me tight as I cried quietly into his shoulder. He rubbed my back gently, his head pressed against mine so I could feel the stubble on his face.

After minutes we both pulled back again and I wiped my eyes. He cupped my cheeks again and wiped my tears away, then he kissed my forehead.

I sighed contently before I whispered softly: “I love you”

...

And he moved away.

He took his hands off my face, and he stood up. I felt it in the way the weight on the bed shifted.

“...What?” He asked.

“I...I thought you would've figured out by now...” I mumbled and dropped my head.

“I mean...I have but...hearing you say it is different” He said.

“I'm sorry...” I mumbled and kept looking down.

Great. He didn't return my feelings and now...now I destroyed everything. I probably scared him off.

“Don't apologize for what you say, Taylor” I could hear he started to walk around in the room.

“I don't apologize for what I say, I apologize for what I feel...” I just replied quietly.

Immediately the steps stopped, he stopped.

“Never apologize for your feelings. Never” He stepped towards me again.

“But...you don't return them” I mumbled.

“I never said that” He replied.

I lifted my head and turned it towards him.

“So you...?” Hope started to glow up inside me again.

“...I can't say it...I'm sorry” He mumbled.

The hope faded slowly. It was like after slowly pulling out the first blade he had sent straight through my heart he would immediately drive in a second one.

I dropped my head again.

“Yea, why would anyone ever tell me they loved me....” I whispered and sighed. “I'm ill...I'm disabled...no one would want me...”

For a few seconds it was quiet.

“Taylor...If there was a way to cure your disease...would you do it? And would you give anything for it?” He asked suddenly.

I thought for a moment.

“I would...indeed give anything...but there's no way anyone could ever heal me...” I mumbled.

“I do know one” He said and I lifted my head again.

“You're kidding” I said, not really believing him.

“I'm not. There is a way to heal you...I can heal you” He said.

“...What...h-how?” I wanted to know

“I just can...You wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you how”

I sighed.

“Then what is this wonder?” I asked.

“First one thing...I heal you...you become my wife” He said.

My eyes widened.

“Y-your- what?!” I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

“You heard me...I heal you and for that...I want you to become my wife.” he said again.

I could hear my heart beat faster.

“Yes” I whispered, my head still turned to him.

And for seconds I couldn't hear anything. I didn't even know he had moved until I felt his breath ghost over my skin. I could feel his nose on mine, then I could feel the heat of his lips, even before they touched mine.

And then we kissed.

I loved the kiss. It was that kind of kiss you dream of when you're younger.

It was slow and gentle, his lips touching mine in the softest way anyhow possible.

My eyes were closed during the kiss and I moved my arms up slowly, wrapping them around his neck.

After a long time we both pulled away and I blinked, then opened my eyes to see a smug grin on his face.

It took a few seconds until I realized that I actually /saw/ him.

“What...”

“Good morning, my queen” The smile still playing along his lips made my heart jump.

“I-It's nice to see you but...but how?” I whispered, not really believing it.

Actually, I was thinking this was one of these wonderful dreams of mine.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat and he kept smiling at me.

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” I asked, looking at him, taking in every smallest spot of his face, wanting to see everything of him before my sight would disappear again.

He looked so similar to the version of him I had seen In my dreams, but a little different. And I loved the way he looked. Not that the looks of someone would matter, I already loved him without knowing what he looked like...and no matter what...that wouldn't have changed.

Crowley looked at me.

“It's real. And it's...hard to explain...” He said.

“I have time...tell me” I looked at him still.

He took a deep breath, then started to explain. He told me everything. About who he was, what he was. He even told me his real name, the one he had...before he got into hell, before he became a demon.

“And...What did you sell your soul for?” I wanted to know.

He looked at me for a moment, then he laughed quietly.

“I guess you don't want to know” He said.

“I do want to know” He laughed softly again.

“Alright...I actually sold my soul for a few more inches between my legs” I looked at him for a few seconds.

“You're kidding me, right?” I asked.

“Wanna see?” He smirked at me.

I chuckled.

“Maybe later” I replied.

He smirked and pulled me closer, kissing me again. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, gently pulling him closer.

He deepened the kiss slightly, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

When he pulled away I smiled.

“So we're getting married?” I asked softly.

“Yes” He grinned.

“You said you're the king of hell” I whispered “Does that...”

“Does that make you the queen? In hell that is more a thing about might, and I would rather keep you out of that” He kissed my head.

I nodded, understanding.

“Wait...are we....are we in hell?” I asked then.

“No” He chuckled deeply. “We're in my house”

I nodded.

“Okay...can I...can I stay here? Live here with you?” I looked at him.

“I definitely won't let you go” He said and I chuckled.

“Okay”

He smiled at me and stroked my cheek, then gave me an other short kiss before he stood back up.

At least he tried to, but I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him back down to me.

“No going away, you're mine now” I whispered before kissing him deeply.

I felt him smirk against my lips before he kissed back just as deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter of my Fanfiction :)  
> A big thank you to everyone who read this, especially to those who gave me kudos or wrote a nice comment <3  
> See you in the next one :3


End file.
